Charming imp/dialogue
Dialogue Hello Player! It's always an honour to spend time with you. How can I help you? It's a pleasure to see you, Player. How can I help you? You're looking positively radiant today! How can I help you? Seeing you, Player, always brightens my day! How can I help you? Who are you? : I am a charming imp. It's lovely to see you! I'm looking forward to working with someone as talented as you are. It's nice to meet you too! : Then both of us are having a good day already. So, how can I help you? What do you do? : Like all charming imps, I am a collector... nay, a connoisseur of charms. I could tell you all sorts of fascinating stories and facts about charms... : Ah - my apologies! I can get a little carried away talking about charms, and there's adventuring to be done! However, as you go about your duties, I can help you and you can help me! : If you should slay some vile beast that drops a charm, I will bring it straight into your backpack. : However, I can't collect them for you if you don't have anywhere to put them, so make sure there's space in your backpack. :: What's in it for you? ::: I love charms! It's a pleasure just to be able to get my hands on them for a while. Just to experience them... ::: You know, to hold them, catalogue them, count them, sit in baths full of them... that's reward enough for me. :: Um... Baths? ::: Yes, of course baths! Anyway if you let me keep some - well, my day would be complete! ::: If you do let me keep any, I'll impart a little of my knowledge of summoning for each one, too. ::: Is there anything else you need? :: Do you keep any of the charms? ::: I take any that you don't want. I trust your judgement. ::: I'll take... ::: That's great! I hope you have a good day! :: Can you tell me more about charms? ::: Charms are the essence of a living being - you could think of them as part of a creature's soul. WIthout the link to a creature of this plane, it would be impossible to summon a spirit creature here. ::: But to me they are more than just tokens used for summoning. They're an exciting world of collecting! ::: It's very hard to express the joy of charms to a non-collector though. :: Isn't it cramped in my backpack? ::: It's better than being outside! I really don't like wide open spaces. Besides, I get to be near the charms I collect this way. ::: Oh, and don't forget that is there's no room in your backpack, I won't be able to collect any charms! ::: Is there anything else you need? :: That sounds great. Thanks! ::: Always a pleasure! I don't need anything right now : I hope you have a good day! Goodbye!